


Sweet Dreams

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: Bucky comes home from a particularly hard mission and you’re there to help ease the pain.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries sorryyyyy. I’m still trying to mend my soul from Infinity War so we all deserve some soft Avengers <3

You had met Bucky Barnes at one of Tony’s elegant galas and instantly connected, his suave 1940’s charm immediately winning you over. Being a simple office clerk you didn’t think you’d ever have a chance with the super soldier, but nevertheless, at the end of the night he asked for your number and left you with a soft kiss on the cheek. You messaged him every day, texts eventually turning into phone calls and then actual dates. You were over the moon when Bucky asked you to move into the compound with him since you spent more time there than at your own apartment. It was hard when he went on missions, you barely slept and when you did it was fitful. That is why you were currently sat in the common room at an ungodly hour, waiting for the team to get home. You sat with your legs pulled up into your chest and a blanket wrapped around your shoulders as you watched the crappy late night TV. Your eyes began to droop as your body begged for sleep, Bucky and the team were due back 3 days ago but never arrived, so you stayed up waiting for them every night since, worry churning deep in your gut. The sound of an approaching quinjet pulled you from your thoughts, a new wave of energy washed over you as you resisted the urge to rush to the hanger, the team needed to be debriefed before you could finally see Bucky. Sitting still was proving extremely difficult, anticipation was thrumming through your veins and your hands itching to finally hold onto Bucky again vowing, as you did after every mission, to never let him go. It felt like hours before you finally heard soft voices drift down the hall, getting louder with every passing second. Nat, Sam and Bruce rounded the corner, bidding each other good night before retreating to their rooms, not even noticing your silent figure on the couch. The rest of the team followed shortly after, Steve and Bucky arguing halfheartedly over whether or not they should train tomorrow

“No way, I’m spent and I think the team deserv-“ Bucky stopped mid-sentence when he saw you, his steely blue eyes locking with your (e/c) ones.

“Buck!” you cried, throwing yourself into his arms and nuzzling your head into his neck.

“Oh doll,” he murmured into your hair, pulling you impossibly closer. His thick muscular arms held you tight as if he was afraid that if he let up you would dissolve into the night. After what felt like hours his grip slowly relaxed, pulling you at arm’s length to inspect your exhausted figure.

“You haven’t been sleeping again have you (Y/N/N),” he sighed. You sheepishly shook your head, after each mission he would lecture you on how you should try and sleep, that it wasn’t healthy to stay up worrying.

“Come on sweet, let’s get some rest,” he rested his vibranium arm over your shoulders and steered you towards the bedroom. After a quick shower, the two of you basically collapsed into the plush bed, seeking out each other’s embrace and sighing into the fluffy pillows. In a matter of seconds you were drifting off, yet sleep evaded Bucky despite how exhausted he was. You felt him adjust his position every few minutes, constantly waking you from your light slumber. Eventually, you’d had enough, cracking your eye open to see the time, 2:35.

“What’s wrong Buck?” You rolled to face him in his latest position, his legs half hanging off the bed and arms thrown behind his head.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t sleep. This mission was- it was hard, it reminded me of-“ you cut him off, seeing the anguish in his eyes.

“Hey hey,” you soothed, rubbing gentle circles with your thumb on his chest. “How about we go watch a movie? Try to calm your mind down a bit?” He looked at you quizzically before nodding in agreement, at this point he’d try anything to finally sleep. You took his flesh hand in yours and lead him out to the common room, gently pushing him into a recliner covered with blankets and pillows.

“What mov-“ you cut him off again with a finger to his lips.

“For me to know and you to find out,” you winked before turning to the various movies that lined the wall behind the tv. Tony had really gone all out, buying just about every movie ever made and filling the whole wall from floor to ceiling. Luckily, they were arranged in alphabetical order which saved you a hassle. You walked along until you got to P, eventually locating the movie you were after. Once it was in the DVD machine you grabbed the remotes and snuggled into Bucky’s side. The menu screen quickly flashed up onto the tv.

“Piglets big movie?” Bucky asked, looking down at your smiling face.

“What better movie to clear your mind than a childhood classic?” You replied smugly. Bucky just scoffed.

“Your childhood maybe, I keep forgetting just how old I am,” he laughed kissing you on the head, “thank you”.

“Don’t thank me too soon.” You pressed play and the movie began. Bucky relaxed into his seat as the movie played, occasionally asking you questions about the characters and what was happening.

“Just watch Buck,” you’d retort, smacking him gently across the leg. Soon enough the movie was over, but Bucky wasn’t ready to go to bed just yet.

“Can we watch one more? I want to learn about what little you used to watch,” he pleaded. Of course, you couldn’t say no to such a gentle request so you put on another movie, Beauty and the Beast this time. Bucky watched intently, sometimes pausing the movie to ask you about you growing up, what you liked, your ambitions and of course you answered, your eyes lighting up as you recalled some of your favourite memories. About halfway through the movie Natasha and Bruce wandered out looking confused.

“Can’t sleep either?” You asked and they shook their heads, exhaustion etched into their faces. “Come join.” You patted the spare seat next to you and they obliged, settling in to watch. Not long later Steve joined, followed by Tony and Clint. Once the movie was over, no one wanted to move, still scared of what monsters were lurking in their dreams. Bucky broke the silence, “babe, tell the team about the time that you split your toe open.” So you did, and you told many more stories from your youth as one by one the team drifted off into a pleasant sleep. Bucky was the last one awake with you, he rested his head on your shoulder as his eyes drifted closed.

“Thanks, babe,” he murmured, “can we do this after every mission?” You looked around at the peaceful bodies around you, pride filling your chest, finally feeling that you had done something to make you worthy of their friendship.

“Of course,” you whispered, brushing Bucky’s soft hair from his eyes and kissing him on the head before falling into a restful sleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
